ER Diaries
by Dru619
Summary: A look into the thoughts of the ER gang through journal enteries.
1. Dave's Diary

Before you read this you must know that this is fictional. It does have things from the show but mostly everything is made up. I don't own any of the ER characters. I hope you enjoy it!

Dru619

* * *

Chapter One

Dave's Diary

Dear Diary,

Hmm. Diary. Isn't that kind of, I don't know, GIRLY! Let me start again.

Dear Journal,

There that's better. That sounds a whole lot more manly. Oh who am I trying to kid? Lucy gave me this stupid thing for Christmas and she expects me to write in it. Hah! Who is she trying to kid? But I'm here writing in it aren't I? My name is David Malucci. Dr. Dave as I'm known in the ER. The ER. It's my home. I love the exciting atmosphere that comes with each day and I like to be the one to add comedy and fun to the mix. I work alongside my friends, my compadres. Sometimes they don't like me so much. But other times I'm the light of there day. I know they don't say anything but you can see it in there faces. There I go sounding girly again.

Maybe I should start with Lucy, the girl I told you about earlier. Lucy means well but I'm not really sure about that girl. She acts like a complete airhead sometimes and gives a new meaning to the word blonde. But other times she acts like she's more then just a third year med student. She is totally in love with this guy, Dr. Carter.

Dr. John Carter is a resident and is supposed to teach and guide Lucy. I'm not to up to date with things that even remotely relate to school. John is pretty level headed and I have respect for the guy. Last Valentines Day him and Lucy got stabbed by a skitso named Paul Sobriki. They both survived but John got addicted to his pain killers and Lucy got severe scarring. It was a small price to pay for the gift of life. Lizzie and Dr. Benton were completely dedicated that night to save them.

Dr. Elizabeth Corday is pretty soft spoken. She has this proper British accent which always makes you feel lower then she is. Lizzie, as known in the ER, fell in love with Dr. Mark Greene.

Dr. Greene is exactly like Elizabeth but completely different...if that makes any sense. He's really smart but he does everything Dr. Weaver tells him to. Gosh, I make that sound so negative.

Dr. Benton is a guy who is a really gifted surgeon. I guess I have a new found respect for him since I have pissed him off pretty good in the past.

Then there's Abby. Abby is pretty quite for the most part. She used to be an alchy (alcoholic) but sobered up. It doesn't take a whole lot to get a smile out of her. I'm not completely sure but I think she's been seeing Luka.

Luka Kovac (or however you spell the guys name) came into the ER as an assistant for Dr. Weaver. But he has since become a valued member of the ER gang. If they are going out then all luck to them. Did I just say that?

When I was a little kid I wanted to join the army then become a doctor.

With Kerry Weaver I get to do both. She's like head of everything. She makes the rules. Tells you what to do and when to do it. I try to listen to her just so I won't get my head bitten off. Or my ass fired for negligence. Well that's them.

The ER gang. My compadres. I wouldn't have my life any other way. You may think that I am just some guy that gets by not caring about anything. But you're dead wrong. I notice the little things.

Like the way Abby twirls her hair around her finger when she's bummed.

Or the way Lucy bites her nails until there all just stubs.

Or the way Doctor Weaver's glasses slide all the way down her nose when we're in surgery.

Or how Doctor Carter has a stack of playboys larger then mine in his locker. Well the guys only human. I kind of feel guilty writing tonight. Men are supposed to be out at bars chugging beers and playing rounds of pool. But me Doctor David Malucci am sitting here in my small apartment writing in a 'diary'. But I will be the first one to admit that I am different from most guys. While their off drinking their beer, my beeper is going off, signaling it's time to get back to the ER.


	2. Carter's Diary

Chapter Two

Carter's Diary

Things have been going pretty rough for me lately. I got out of rehab in September and since then my feelings towards Lucy have sky rocketed. I don't know what to do. I am so confused, twisted up inside. She's just this happy, bubbly person even after what happened to us in February. But then there's Abby.

She's been so supportive of me and everything I've been through. But when Abby's in the picture if you like it or not Luka's in the picture too. They look so happy together and I would hate to shatter that by revealing my feelings for Abby (not like I would have enough courage to do that in the first place).

Women. That's probably the only thing on earth I will never fully understand. Dave almost got fired again for leaving a patient unattended for 2 hours. He claimed to Dr. Weaver that he forgot but how could a guy forget about a patient that is barfing out the last 3 meals he had? The guys running out of excuses. Yep it was just a normal day.

I found myself watching Abby out of the corner of one eye and Lucy out of the other. Abby's ex-husband Richard showed up today demanding that Abby give him money to pay the rent at the run down boarding house he now lives in. The guys nothing without her. Luka about had a heart attack when Richard tried to hit her and yelled for security to escort him out. I'm glad I wasn't in Luka's position because if I was I would have probably punched Richard's lights out. Nobody treats Abby like that.

Lucy was busy most of the day following Liz around. The two have become very close since the accident. When Liz had to rush off to surgery Luce followed me around for a bit and then told me she had to get home. I think I'm in love Lucy. But I don't know if the feelings of warmth I feel when she passes by me or the butterflies that attack my stomach when she smiles at me are signs that I'm in love with Abby too. Then again Lucy and I have been through a horrific experience together and the scars that are on her body and mine are reminders that we'll always have some sort of connection with each other.

Luka loves Abby but sometimes I wonder if Abby really, honestly, and truly loves him back.


	3. Abby's Diary

Chapter Three

Abby's Diary 

Dear Diary,

Oh god. I really don't know what I'm going to do. What I'm supposed to do? I found out this morning that I was pregnant. I know for sure that it's Luka's but I don't know how he's going to react. See, he lost his family a few years ago when his apartment was in the way of war. He loved his wife very much as well as his son and his daughter. But me, I don't know how he feels about me.

Oh god, how am I supposed to tell him? Wait a minute maybe I won't have to tell him. I could put the baby up for adoption like Deb did. But I would have the weight to worry about as well as the added pregnancy hormones. I could get an abortion but that's just so...so terrible. I've already hade to go through that once. I don't think that another little baby should suffer because of my stupid mistakes.

I've tried to calm down and think about this but it's just so hard. I mean what if the baby carries the bipolar gene that I might carry from my mother? That's the reason I got my first abortion. It was still back in the days of Richard.

I've tried to think on the positive side...but then I thought what positive side? Is there anything positive coming out of this? I love Luka so much! Maybe with all my heart.

The only reason I question this is the recent feelings I've been having towards Carter. I know that it's wrong but he just seemed so helpless and small when he came back from rehab.

But I've seen him making eyes at Lucy and I know that she definitely feels love for him too. I mean how couldn't you?

Richard came to work today and demanded that I pay the rent for his stupid boarding house. The nerve of him to come down to _my_ work and make demands for _my_ hard earned money. I don't think he understands that I need to keep a roof over my head too. I felt relieved when Luka came to my rescue and called security down. But with those feelings of relief came those of guilt and the knowledge in the back of my head that I'll have to tell him soon. Maybe I should just wait and see what he says. See what he wants to do.

I love Luka with all my heart but sometimes I wonder if he really, honestly, and truly loves me back.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update guys! My beta reader is MIA. Starr where are you!!!??

Dru619


	4. Dave's Diary Entry 2

Chapter Four

Dave's Diary--Entry 2

Dear Journal,

Remember how before I said that I notice the little things about people? Well that couldn't of come out in any better way then today. There is something terribly wrong with Abby.

She had twirled her hair around her finger so much that by the end of the day the whole left side of her head was curlier then Lizzie's. And it's not just the fact that she twirled the hell out of her hair today...oh no it's a whole lot more. She's been dodging Luka left and right.

Deb and I were busy treating this guy who had fallen off of his bicycle when she sought to find refuge in the suture room.

"What's the matter Abby?" Deb had asked. Abby had said it was nothing and that she was just looking for a patient's chart she had misplaced. But I knew that it was a lie.

How do I know you ask?

Because just this morning she jetted into Exam room 1 when she saw Luka coming down the hallway. I happened to be in there with Chunni and Lucy and I remember when Chunni asked her what the matter was she gave her the same excuse.

So either Abby left the part of her brain that assists her in remembering where she placed things at home today or my theory is right on. I worry about that girl sometimes. She seems like she is carrying a whole heck of a lot on her shoulders. More then she should be.

Other then the weird problems with Abby, Liz and I had to attend to a patient today who claimed he was Spiderman. Dr. Weaver about punched me in the mouth when I asked him if he could spin me a web.

I guess Carter got some sort of daring bug in him today because he asked me if I would ask Lucy out for him. I guess that's as daring (and as close to asking Lucy out) as he's going to get. I, being the gallant gentleman that I am, did.

It was sort of awkward. I think only because when Lucy first came to County as a med student I was kind of crushing. On her that is. Hey it's not like it couldn't have worked between us. We're pretty close in age but other then that I think that's all we have in common.

She's more of a shy, keeps to herself kind of person where I still want to be able to party and live the night life. So anyway Lucy said yes and their on for Friday night. I kind of like the title of 'The Malucci Matchmaker'. But in this case I guess the match was already made and I just helped it along a little. So between Carter and Lucy's sudden romance and Abby's recent avoidance of Luka I have my own little soap opera going on.

Who needs 'All My Children' when you got 'County General'?


End file.
